Editor's Page
This is basically a place for me (or anyone else) to give advice and ask for help around the wiki. Dead Links Here's the updated list of dead album links, as well as a proposal. #All Lights Fucked On The Hairy Amp Drooling #Syringe Vagina Disease #To Crown A King #Dat Hairdryer Track #I Love You Anna Karina <3 (Peruvian EP) #Lee Carvalho's Putting Challenge #I'm Based (Thank You Gay God) #A History of FL Studio #Oscar Moreira and Felipe's Exotic Adventure #The Dicklick Brigade Rises #Cum On My Selector #The Revenge of the Great Milenko #A Light 9 #>abum bart #Charlie the Cat #Niggerman 4 Mod #Tripfags are fags (featuringafaggot) #Inside the Hairy Amp: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 1) #I Just Masturbated #Reroll #Bass from Outer Space #Pictures Of My Dick Which Have Been Sent To Bitches EP #21 Tons #Welp #The Dicklick Brigade #This Autistic Kid Ruined Our Album EP #anthony fantano #FAT BITCH ON MY DICK #Subjugation of Thought (First Procession) #spurdo :DDD #Wouldn't it be nice to have all the vÿnÿl you want? #Dynamic Range: Live from the Merriweather Post Pavillion #Suffer # #ANALPAINED (You Are This Mad) #The Castrated Santa LP #shitting in the shoe #Lel DLB just Died #Dicklick Brigade: The Movie #nigger post pavilion #Night of the DLB: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 2) #Cocks and Pixie Sticks #Seriously, do pizza places even offer anchovies anymore? #It's Their Home Not My Home and I'm Welcome No More: The Rocco D'Angelo Story #All Lights Fucked On The Hairy Amp Drooling (Deluxe Remastered Edition) #rerolling for based butts for president Check out these DUBS skrillex remix (deadmouse remix) aka me in charge of dubs #Scriptdubs get #Everyone's Getting Tankled: The PinkleTank Tribute Album #Summer !.Faggot7Aw #Doubles is a way of life #shit #DLB does DLB #I think I'll try to participate in this. Last one I did was Reroll I think? #Mangumloid Blues #Privilege Checked: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 3) #I'm not even going t be on this album fuck you #Be A part OF me #Friend of the Animals #2Spooky Halloween #sigh #A Single From MBV's New Album #Janelle Monae is God #Compilation #Only Available on 4chan Gold #Songs from the Corner of 53rd and Watkins: The Early Years Revisited #A Dicklick Brigade Christmas #Godspeed You! Mac Jones #one minute too early eh malc #Niggerman 5 Mod #Never Try to Put Whole Grapes In Your Wallet (Trust Me, It's Messy) #69 Love Songs About Fucking Epilogue: Lements of the GFless #The Nobile Idiot #lel DLB just died, pt. 2: malc's triumph over the grocery store of death #Blur are shit #Crave #the cover get pt. 2 I'm gonna suggest just putting all the albums up as torrents, but as sets. Like the first torrent would be everything from "All Lights Fucked On The Hairy Amp Drooling" to "Inside the Hairy Amp: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 1)", and then the second torrent would be everything from "I Just Masterbated" to "Night of the DLB: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 2)", and so on. At least then you don't have to worry about these mass DLB-album holocausts. Descriptions My goal is to have every album have it's own description, whether serious or jokingly (preferrably a mix of both). If you can't help with anything else, this is probably the easiest thing to do. Theme I'm taking submissions for color, background,themes, logos, etc. {C {C Just ask and your wish is my command. Writing tracklists If you get fucking sick of manually writing down tracklists, install the Text Tools plugin for Foobar2000http://www.foobar2000.org/components/view/foo_texttools, drag your album into F2k, select the whole thing, right-click, and go to Utilities>Text Tools>Customize. In the menu that pops up, press Add New and name your new entry "Wiki". In the pattern box, paste this: # "%title%" - %length% Now, exit out of the menu, and right click on your album again. Go to Utilities>Text Tools>Copy:Wiki. You now have a wiki compatible tracklist (with lengths) in your clipboard. I made this cover for our next album: As requested, here´s the new logos: Category:The Contributors